


The time of day- Shurtis Smut

by Mr_Salty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gay Sex, Groping, Illnesses, Is this enough tags?, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Salty/pseuds/Mr_Salty
Summary: It is what it sounds like. Galra Shiro and human Curtis do the do.
Relationships: Curtis & Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take me apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447171) by [kaijuerotica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuerotica/pseuds/kaijuerotica). 



> Shiro is a tall thin but curvy galra with dark purple skin, light purple stripes, and white spots, his iris is a light greenish-yellow and his sclera is white. He has a long tail that's twice the length of his torso and legs but hides it most of the time. His ears are pointy like an alteans but are about three times as big. He has thin fur and there is a large plume of black hair at the end of his tail.

Curtis watched his captain as he worked. _Damn, he’s hot. _Curtis thought. He wanted more than anything to be with him. But the captain was his superior and there was no way in hell he would feel the same way for Curtis.__

____

____

Captain Shirogane noticed Curtis watching him all day. _Shit, he’s cute. _He thought. He wanted Curtis in him more than anything. But, as he was Curtis’ boss, there was no way in heaven he felt the same for Shiro.__

____

____

Curtis watched as the captain approached him in the halls of the IGF Atlas.  
“Curtis, may I speak with you,” He glanced around, “Alone.” He added.  
“Yes sir,” Curtis responded. The captain led Curtis down several hallways through the Atlas.  
“Um, Sir...This is beyond my clearance.” He piped up. The captain smiled. _Shit! He’s hot when he’s intimidating! _Curtis thought, feeling his pants grow tight. The captain chuckled, noticing Curtis’ erection.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll deal with _that _when we get there. And I am escorting you.” The captain said. Curtis couldn’t wait to get wherever they were going then. After a while he noticed the captain’s pace slowing down, his breathing getting heavier, to the point he was panting.  
“Captain?” Curtis asked. His captain looked at Curtis, eyes heavy-lidded.  
“F-fine.” He huffed. Curtis looked at him. He did not seem fine, but he trusted his captain. His captain stopped, whimpered, and when Curtis gently touched his back, let out a full-on moan. Curtis pulled his hand back as though it burned him.  
“C-captain!” He exclaimed.  
“Call me Shiro.” His captain huffed. Curtis nodded.  
“Are you alright?” He asked. His captain- no, Shiro, shook his head, then nodded.  
“I will be fine, I am just-” He groaned and fell to the floor. “Going into heat….” He finished. Curtis nodded and crouched next to him.  
“It sounds painful.” He said. Shiro shook his head.  
“It is more aggressive than it used to be, I’ll admit, but it is fine, as long as you want me as badly as I want you.” He said. Curtis looked at Shiro.  
“I want you more than anything, and if you want me too, I’ll be yours, you’ll be mine, and we’ll be each other's.” He said. Shiro nodded.  
“Good, now let's get to my room, and fast,” Shiro said, getting to his feet.  
“Your room?” Curtis asked. Shiro nodded.  
“I planned to be there already, but this is hitting me harder than I am used to,” Shiro responded with a pained grunt. Curtis nodded and walked by his captain as they continued walking.  
Shiro stopped in front of a door and opened it. He walked in and collapsed on the bed.  
“Come here.” He told Curtis. Curtis nodded and walked over to Shiro, the door swooshing closed behind him. Curtis got to the edge of the bed and Shiro pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Curtis felt Shiro’s forked tongue against his and they lay there, making out for several minutes. Curtis pulled away, panting. Shiro looked up at him, lust in his eyes and purred. He sat up and undressed. He took off his shirt and work jacket, not in that order. He pulled Curtis’ shirt and jacket off, dying to see what was underneath. Curtis was a dark-skinned, relatively muscular man, but he didn’t hold a candle to how toned Shiro’s purple skin was. He looked like he was a carved masterpiece made in ancient Roman times. Curtis watched as Shiro pulled off his pants and boxers as though they were nothing, and all he could do was stare. There didn’t seem to be anything there but a weird wet lump. He touched it and felt the slit down the middle. He continued to caress the bump until he felt it open. The weird lips parted and Shiro’s private slipped out. Curtis watched in wonder. He gently touched the area and heard the captain’s noises getting louder and louder. Shiro lunged forward, tired of Curtis teasing him, and pulled him down with him.  
“Stop screwing around.” He growled. Curtis nodded as he felt his pants fall to the floor. A tail, one he hadn’t noticed before, wrapped around Curtis’ waist and pulled him forward till he felt the warmth and slick oozing out of his captain. Curtis inhaled sharply as he felt led inside and felt the tight warmth around him. He groaned and felt the captain’s breathing get heavier. He automatically started rolling his hips and heard as Shiro started moaning and purring louder. He was pulled down and Shiro rolled over till he was on top of Curtis. Shiro started bouncing on Curtis, stimulating aggressive thrusting. Curtis swore and Shiro moaned. Then they heard a knock on the door. Shiro twisted his neck to look at his door.  
“Shiro, what are you doing in there? I can hear your lewd noises, learn to be quiet.” A female voice said. Shiro grunted and Curtis felt the muscles tighten around him. He cursed as he came into the captain. Shiro looked down at him for a few minutes and got off. He laid down on the bed next to Curtis panting.  
“Thanks, hun.” He purred. Shiro rolled over onto his side and drifted to sleep. Curtis looked at the nightstand and the alarm clock. 12:30 AM, it read. They’d been together all through the afternoon and night and hadn’t noticed it. Curtis drifted to sleep, rolling onto his side and putting his arms around his captain.____


	2. Chapter 2

Curtis woke up, feeling sticky and warm. He looked over and saw Shiro, still asleep next to him. Curtis rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 7:35 AM, it read. Curtis blinked at it. His shift started at eight. He had enough time to get ready and walk back to his room. Curtis turned and looked towards Shiro. He was still breathing heavily, and every once in awhile he’d whimper quietly in his sleep. Curtis wasn’t too sure he should leave Shiro, but he didn’t want Iverson to be angry with him. Then again, Shiro was their captain, he was in charge, and if being with Shiro wasn’t a good enough reason to be late nothing was. Shiro rolled over, arms reaching out and holding Curtis close to him. Tears were trickling down his face and he was shaking. Curtis nuzzled into Shiro’s neck.  
“I know you’re contemplating going into your shift.” Shiro murmured. Curtis froze.  
“Was it that obvious?” Curtis asked.  
“No, but I can read people like a book...” Shiro replied. Curtis sighed and hugged Shiro tightly.  
“Will you be alright by yourself? Or do you want me to stay here with you?” Curtis asked.  
“I will be fine alone, but if you wish to stay, that is fine as well, just expect me to be locked in my bathroom the entire time you’re here,” Shiro replied, letting go of Curtis and sitting up. Shiro whimpered and Curtis reached over to him. He felt warm, warmer than the night before.  
“Shiro, are you alright?” Curtis asked. Shiro paused.  
“I think I may be coming down with something…” He admitted after a minute. Curtis looked at him.  
“Are you sick?” He asked.  
“Maybe,” Shiro responded. Curtis moved over to look at Shiro face to face. He noticed a strange sickly green film over Shiro’s eyes.  
“Stick out your tongue,” Curtis said. Shiro stared at him for a minute then did so. Shiro’s tongue wasn’t the bright red it was the night before. It looked like rotting meat with a disgusting yellow film over it. Curtis felt Shiro’s forehead. He was hot, visibly, and temperature-wise.  
“You’re burning up!” Curtis exclaimed.  
“What’s your normal body temperature?” He asked.  
“Ninety-six point five,” Shiro said. Curtis stared at him wide-eyed.  
“You have a high fever!” He said, “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked. Shiro shook his head.  
“I’ve been sick before, but never at a time like this.” He said. Curtis gave him a confused look.  
“What do you mean at a time like this?” He asked. Shiro looked up.  
“There is now a higher possibility I will become pregnant,” Shiro said. Curtis stared at him.  
“You what?” He asked. Shiro glanced up at him.  
“When my species go into heat, and so aggressively like that, it’s because our bodies need to have a baby within them. It’s weird, but the pain of giving birth is considered nothing compared to the pain of waiting any longer to have kits.” He said, resting a hand on his stomach.  
“What is your normal birth cycle?” Shiro asked. Curtis looked at him.  
“Usually around nine months. Sometimes babies are born earlier.” He said.  
“But the normal time is nine months?” Shiro asked. Curtis nodded.  
“In nine-ish months you could be a father, we’ll just have to wait and see,” Shiro said and got up.  
“Please be aware that if I do not get pregnant from this now, then I will continuously go into heat more and more aggressively until I do.” He said, walking over to his closet and getting some clothes out of it.

Curtis stared at Shiro. He was more attractive than Curtis initially thought, and he wanted more than anything to put his hands on Shiro, but after hearing he could be pregnant in the next week or two made him uncomfortable. Shiro stopped and looked at Curtis, noticing him stare. Shiro sighed and walked over. He bent over and reached down, stroking Curtis’ erection.  
“You’ll have to get better control over this,” Shiro said, gently grazing Curtis’ private with his claws. He continued messing around with it for a few minutes before looking into Curtis’ eye.  
“Well, it wouldn’t hurt….” He said, looking to the side. “Curtis, sit on the end of my bed, there’s something I would like to do.” Curtis moved over and sat on the edge of Shiro’s bed, his legs over the edge. Shiro walked over and got in Curtis’ lap, legs spreading so Curtis was between them.  
“Do with me as you please,” Shiro said, a purr hinting at his voice. Curtis looked over Shiro’s body, at his curves, at his lighter purple markings, at his everything, Curtis didn’t know where to start. He put his hands on Shiro’s hips, and trailed them up, towards Shiro’s neck. He caressed every curve and once he got to Shiro’s chest, he couldn’t help but kneed the squishy muscle. Shiro groaned and felt a warmth in his abdomen, then a familiar slick oozed from between his legs. Curtis stopped and looked at Shiro with confusion.  
“I thought you were potentially pregnant?” He said, confusion lacing his voice.  
“I might be, but my instinct isn’t to protect my unborn kit, not now anyway, it’s to satisfy you.” Shiro murmured, trying his best not to moan. Curtis blinked at him.  
“You told me to do with you as I please, and your body knew what I wanted….” Curtis said quietly. Shiro nodded.  
“That’s what happens between mated pairs for my species, even though you haven’t marked me as yours yet, my body knows you as my mate,” Shiro said, breathing heavily. He winced and moaned as his hole opened up, to allow better access for Curtis. Curtis reached down and touched Shiro’s hole. He flicked his fingers in and out of it to get a feel for what he was dealing with. Curtis put two fingers in and pumped them inside Shiro together. He slid them in, all the way down to his knuckle, and started scissoring them apart. Shiro’s breath hitched and Curtis felt the muscle clench. Curtis put in his other two fingers and spread his hand inside of Shiro. Shiro’s noises got louder and more desperate. He started bouncing on Curtis’s hand and moaned as Curtis moved it faster. Curtis somersaulted and was on top of Shiro, hand still inside the galra. He slowly took his hand out, and sat on his knees, spreading Shiro’s legs with his hands. He looked between the glara’s legs, the first thing Curtis noticed, was the lack of fur, then he started looking at everything, at the base of his tail, at the strange lips, at….. Curtis stopped and stared at Shiro’s anal cannel. It was shaped differently from humans. Curtis touched it and felt it twitch. Shiro inhaled sharply and tried to look past his legs to see what Curtis was doing, but he couldn’t, not in the position he was in. Curtis stuck his index and middle finger in it.  
“Curt-Ah!” Shiro exclaimed, feeling Curtis move his fingers around inside him. Curtis felt strange ridges and bumps within Shiro. He touched and prodded at them with one hand, then opened it to look at them with the other. Shiro reached up and grabbed Curtis’s hands.  
“St-Ah!” He whimpered. Curtis took his hands out and grabbed Shiro’s thighs.  
“Are you going to open up for me?” Curtis asked sweetly. He watched the lips part, but this time Shiro’s private didn’t slide out. Curtis pulled Shiro up by his legs and buried his face between Shiro’s legs. His mouth within the lips, Curtis started lapping at anything he could feel. Shiro’s ‘ah’s and moaning got louder the more Curtis touched him. Shiro came aggressively and Curtis swallowed mouthfuls of his tangy yet sweet cum and slick. After what felt like forever Curtis stopped and took his face out from between Shiro’s legs.  
“How are you doing down there?” He asked. Curtis leaned over to look and Shiro was lying there, looking dazed with his tongue- which still looked disgusting- out. He must’ve enjoyed it. Curtis let Shiro slide back down and parted his breeding channel. Curtis slid inside and felt the tight warmth around him again. Shiro gasped and writhed. Curtis thrust slowly at first, watching as he slid in and out of Shiro’s hole. He picked up the pace and aggressively started pumping in and out of Shiro. He pulled out all but the tip of his private and slammed back inside Shiro. Shiro moaned and bucked his hips. Curtis thrust faster and faster until he felt himself ramming into the sensitive back of Shiro’s breeding channel. Shiro cried out as he came a second time.  
“Curtis, stop.” Shiro whimpered, tears flowing down his face. He’d had enough of Curtis touching him for one day. Curtis looked down at Shiro.  
“I’m just getting started,” Curtis said. Shiro shook his head.  
“N-no.” He said quietly. Curtis looked down at Shiro. His body was clenching and releasing as though he liked it more than anything else, but he was telling Curtis to stop.  
“Shiro, hun, if your body is telling me yes, then why isn’t your mind?” Curtis asked, thrusting again. Shiro grunted and the lips snapped shut, squeezing the base of Curtis’ private. Curtis came inside Shiro from the force.  
“AH! Stop!” Curtis whimpered. Shiro slowly released and slid down, away from Curtis.  
“Stop touching me for today.” Shiro whimpered and got off of the bed. He picked up his clothes and limped into the bathroom, slick and cum dripping down his thighs and the base of his tail. Curtis watched as he left, realizing what he’d done.


End file.
